


Dynamic

by budgetary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background KiyoYachi AsaNoya DaiSuga TsukkiYama, M/M, hinata cant deal no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgetary/pseuds/budgetary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno hang out outside of school and they're stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me padre for i have sinned

The Karasuno Boy's volleyball team thought it would be a great idea if they all got together and hung out at a public place. That public place would be the park. And at the park, where random parties were being held and little kids were running around like maniacs, sounded like a great place to play more volleyball. Ukai sighed when they planned to play volleyball during their "little get together", and worried why they weren't being the teenagers they usually were, but Sawamura assured him that's what they wanted to do, and they could go to the mall as well if it made him happy. Shimizu and Yachi denied going with them, much to Nishinoya and Tanaka's disappointment.

Sugawara planned the entire day out accordingly; they would each breakfast together, go to the nearby shopping mall, eat some more, and go to the park and play volleyball. A simple and not too strict schedule pleased everyone, and they all met up at a buffet the next morning.

The buffet the team ate at wasn't the best, but food was food, and eating it was an event all to itself. Sawamura almost killed someone when Tanaka and Nishinoya were late, and on top of being late, were riding Kinoshita and Narita's backs into the buffet. Ennoshita was walking behind them with the most embarrassed face anyone had seen. (They were then limited to eggs and sausage that morning. Sawamura had mercy on Ennoshita.)

After the rather lively breakfast, and a complaining Tsukishima mumbling "How do you convince me into these things," with Yamaguchi shrugging and smiling, they headed out to the mall.

Hinata was ecstatic for the day. He never hung out with his team in casual clothing, yet even going out with them. He hung out with friends in middle school, there were occasional sleepovers and playing various sports in a nearby field. But this was something totally different, Hinata convinced himself. These people were his teammates and close friends, even Tsukishima. (When he wasn't a dick, which is never) Asahi, Sugawara, and Sawamura looked like real adults, and Hinata wondered if he would look that cool one day, especially like Tanaka and Nishinoya who were totally hip. Yamaguchi's appearance was rather pleasent, his face was brighter in the morning sun if it weren't for Tsukishima's stupid tall figure to block the rays. He wanted to yell at Tsukishima for being tall, but he saw the two holding hands very quietly, and calmed himself, only thinking that his mercy was for Yamaguchi only.

Hinata suddenly realized Kageyama's strong presence. As they walked, Kageyama and Hinata walked side by side, both boys feeling all kinds of awkward. It wasn't much different when they hung out, Hinata thought, volleyball just wasn't involved, at least until the end of the day. So the middle blocker felt confused why they couldn't speak to each other, yet even argue. Was it because they were in a public setting and Kageyama looked rather nice in the cardigan and loose skinny jeans he was wearing? Hinata expected to see him in some sucky hoodie and shady sunglasses, the description Yachi told him one day with a nervous look on her face. Was he the one that looked bad? He stared down at his breezy t-shirt and pulled up pants that covered his knees and concluded he was pretty normal. Hinata looked up at Kageyama and observed his collected expression, and how quickly his usual scowl would turn on when people passed by.

Hinata turned back and proceeded to count how many times Sawamura bumped into Sugawara.

\-----

They were lost. For one reason and another, Hinata and Kageyama were lost in a large mall they never visited and couldn't find their friends. The department store bearing all kinds of sport gear was a bit too endearing for the testosterone filled boys and Hinata guessed that's how they were separated.

"That sounds way too smart for you to figure out," Kageyama growled, looking around. Hinata kicked the setter in the shin only to be returned with a punch towards his head. He dodged quickly and held a stance resembling a karate move he saw in a movie. Karate movies were trustworthy places to learn self-defense in Hinata's opinion. One day he could take on a whole gang and earn everyone's respect. Kageyama pulled out a high kick and uppercut towards him and Hinata's confidence was going down the drain. Not like he would ever show that. He leaped in the air and almost had Kageyama in his grasp. Kageyama gripped him in the air and threw him across the tile floor, almost hitting some poor passerby. Hinata easily landed on his hands and feet and pounced towards his teammate, who was like an iron wall, and was ready for Hinata's-

"Hey, you two!" Their heads spun around so fast that Hinata forgot what he was doing and ran into Kageyama. They were a groaning pile on the floor, vaguely processing the giggles around them. Kageyama pushed him off and the two looked up at the voice that so distracted their intense battle. It was a group of girls, bearing around seven or eight members.

"Do you guys wanna hang out?" One of them coolly said. Some of them had multiple bags in their grasp, from different clothing stores, technology booths, and- ooh, there's a candle shop here? Kageyama twisted his attention to Hinata vaguely.

'What do they mean?' Kageyama conversed with his face.

'They mean they want to hang out,' Hinata conveyed through expressions.

'I know, they just said that!!'

'Ugh, they want us to stick around with them! You know, walk around with them.'

'Why would we want to do that?'

'I don't know, that's why I'm asking you.'

'You never asked me anything jackass!'

'Whatever. ...Do you still want to join them?'

'No, not really. Not ever.'

'Come onnn.'

'Look, we barely know them, I really don't want to..'

'Okay okay stop looking at me like that, uhhmmmm..'

'Wait, one of them have a bag from that sport store, do you think they play volleyball'

'W-wait, really-- Oh now you wanna talk to them? How rude!'

'You already know I'm bad with this type of stuff, you fuck!'

'Which is why I'm helping you out with your introverted ass!"

'Fucking turd!'

'Shitface!

'Asshole!'

'Piss po-'

"Uhm," the sudden sound of a voice snapped them out of the argument they were currently in. "are you two okay?" Some of the girls in the group started laughing, earning embarrassed faces from the boys. One of the people started going off about how they should invite them, another saying they were kinda weird. "You two should really come with us," the girl said, staring at Kageyama. "especially you, you're pretty cute."

"He looks kinda like a K-Pop member" a voice perked up.

Kageyama was all types of confused and uncomfortable and shot Hinata a desperate look for escape. Hinata liked the girls, they were pretty, but he too was kinda uncomfortable and felt piteous for his partner. So acting without much hesitation, Hinata waved the girls goodbye and ran off yelling "uwOAAAAAHHHHHHHH" with a disgruntled pissy 15 year old boy on his back.

"What the hell is a K-Pop?" Kageyama yelled. "Is it a volleyball player?!" The whiplash was crazy, Hinata's hair flew back as if he was flying, and he felt a bit bad almost knocking down 10 people during the entire thing.

"Maybe it's a type of food!!" Hinata squawked, lifting Kageyama up.

Hinata wasn't sure where they were running away to, but they ended up in another department store, this time, a clothing department. He slowed down as they reached the entrance, earning some looks and points from people exiting. Maybe he was tired, but he wasn't sweaty or panting, so he shrugged it off.

The first thing Kageyama did as Hinata let him down was slap him in the back. The shorter boy yelled, reaching to rub his back.

"What was that for?! I just saved your ass!"

Instead of some annoying excuse Kageyama makes, which Hinata fully expected, Kageyama laughed and punched his arm.

"That was great, for such puny arms, you're really strong."

....Kageyama could laugh? Only normal humans did that, and Kageyama was an alien. Hinata was fully convinced of that after seeing his smile of hell. He also realized that Kageyama had complimented him with ease and not like some 40 year old businessman, and the decoy got pissed off when he realized his cheeks were coloring.

"What?" Kageyama questioned. Hinata blinked. Kageyama had his scowl back in place and Hinata looked away, straightening his back. He laughed it off that it was nothing and that they should proceed to find their teammates.

With no leads, and no cellphones, Kageyama and Hinata entered the clothing department store. They were on the second floor, and that floor had most of the women's and teen clothing so they went downstairs to explore some more.

The silence that they were previously in came back, and Hinata sighed. Was Kageyama always this awkward? Kageyama was always weird, and some sort of introvert (even though he never admitted it) so Hinata pondered if this was why they weren't friends. They never ate together during lunch, and only walked home together if their teammates were accompanying them. And when they talked to each other, it was always something related to volleyball or how stupid the other was. Last time Hinata checked, he was sure this wasn't the definition of "friend." Yet, he was so comfortable with the piss pot that it made him nervous. They understood and trusted each other, despite their clashing egos and opinions. And even though they only have to get along with each other to stay in the club, they still hang around each other and talk to one another with their own efforts. Thinking of it that way, Hinata thought, maybe they were friends. Hinata grumbled why he had to deal with such a complicated guy.

"Would you two like to try this perfume?"

Hinata flinched and looked around, analyzing that they passed the bags and wallets and were already in the perfume section. Hinata was about to protest and say that such a man like him only wore cologne, but much to his horror Kageyama stared at the lady with a straight face and said "Sure."

The woman smiled and told him to hold his wrist out. Kageyama did, and sneezed very cutely when he sniffed the scent. Hinata gagged. The lady was looking at him now expectantly, and Hinata snapped his wrist out as soon as he realized. When he wafted it, it smelled better than he thought and had a random urge to ask if you could eat it. (He didn't ask) It had the scent similar to fresh wood and the mountain side, Hinata compared.

"This smells pretty good," Hinata grinned. "What do you think, Kageyama?"

Kageyama looked down at him and shrugged. "It smells okay." Hinata proceeded to ask the saleswoman what the scent was, and she held up the container holding the small orange tinted glass bottle.

"'Dynamic Duo'," she smiled. "'The clash of two specially crafted fragrances made from exotic flowers to create one amazing combo!' A dramatic description, but I didn't make it, I'm only selling it." She chuckled.

Kageyama's eyes grew, and Hinata tried to drain the embarrassment that was currently rising from his cheeks to his ears. The lady looked curious, and Hinata wanted to drag himself out of there, but Kageyama thought otherwise when he pulled out a plain wallet and asked,

"How much is it?"

\-----

"I can't believe.." Hinata groaned into his hands. "I can't believe you actually bought it! It was $40! That's a lot of meat buns, dude!" Kageyama grumbled and fumbled with the tissue paper, walking out of the store.

"It smelled okay, so I bought it."

Hinata groaned again, instead into the air above him where everyone could hear his call of suffering. "Stupid Kageyama.."

"Oi."

"Where do you even get the money?" Hinata sighed. It angered Hinata that Kageyama was richer than him. He passed by his house once and the sheer size of it made Hinata collapse.

"My mom," he replied. He sounded bored. "she works as some successful buisnesswoman in a large company, I don't know. Here."

"Whuh?"

Hinata stared and saw a small version of the perfume in Kageyama's hands. "It came with an extra one, and you seem to like it, so, here."

His lips formed a straight line. This was the third time Kageyama had shown signs of being normal and it was kinda overwhelming. Instead of saying thank you, Hinata asked why he got the smaller bottle.

"Because you're smaller."

Another kick in the shin.

\-----

An hour later, they were finally able to find their teammates in a candy store, and a warm welcome from Tsukishima who was laughing at the dainty pink bag Kageyama was holding. Imagine a constipated grizzly bear wearing a pink party hat, and that's exactly what Kageyama looked like. That's how Kageyama and Tsukishima were kicked out of the store and had to sit outside and join the husbands and boyfriends waiting for their wives and girlfriends in the nearby undergarments store. And even Sawamura couldn't hold his chuckles when they walked out and saw the two scowling and blushing.

"N-Nishinoya, I can't eat that" Asahi warbled as the libero held out a piece of shrimp with his chopsticks at his face. They ate at another buffet (since Sugawara was too embarrassed to face the buffet managers again), and surprisingly to Nishinoya, they were serving seafood during the lunch rush.

"I know you like seafood, Asahi! Just eat it!" Nishinoya grinned. Asahi was blushing all sorts of colors and looked at Sugawara pleadingly. Sugawara laughed and told Nishinoya to calm a bit, but of course he didn't, and Nishinoya ended up shoving the food item in Asahi's mouth.

"Gufah?!" He choked. Nishinoya grinned as if he won a million dollars.

\-----

Kageyama and Hinata were launching themselves as soon as they saw Yachi bring out a bag of volleyballs into the middle of the field. Of course, that didn't end well and Yachi ended up hiding behind a nearby Yamaguchi. Tskukishima walked up next to the two, muttering.

"Idiots since prehistoric times.." Yamaguchi laughed. Yachi pursed her lips.

"Hey hey! Kageyama, toss to me!" Nishinoya ran. "I'm gonna spike it!"

On instinct Kageyama pinpointed where Nishinoya was going to jump and set it. Never spiking a volleyball in his life led to a swing too slow and the ball hit his face instead. Tanaka was able to catch up and laugh so hard that he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pure agony. Enraged Nishinoya tackled Tanaka and a very worried Asahi tried to calm the two down.

When Kageyama ran towards the fallen volleyball, someone picked it up. When he looked up, he was surprised to see the manager, Shimizu. He had though the managers weren't coming, but he didn't question it.

"Yours?" Shimizu asked. Kageyama quirked his eyebrow and nodded. The setter felt surprised that she tossed the ball to him so strongly. Not because she was girl, but because he never saw her play before. He wanted to ask her if she played volleyball before but he actually didn't voice it out, so it ended up just the two staring at each other and he wasn't sure how to escape the situation. Last time, Hinata was there and was able to piggy back their way to victory (not really.)

Kageyama felt lucky instead of nervous when the Tanaka and Nishinoya Shimizu senses kicked in and they yelled from a distance "Oi! Are you flirting with Kiyoko-san Kageyama?!" "How dare you!!" Kageyama saw Shimizu blush and mouth a small "sorry", and Kageyama was so confused why she was sorry and blushing that it made him embarrassed and really scared. This only made the situation worse, fueling the fire even more in Tanaka and Nishinoya's hearts. Kageyama heard another outburst, a girl's voice. Yachi sped past him and went to Kiyoko's side, gripping her shirt. 

"Kageyama, I think you should run away, Tanaka and Nishinoya-senpai are sprinting towards you.." Yachi whispered. Shimizu looked at the girl behind her and with a worried sigh, asked "Are you planning to tell them about the thing, now? Not that I mind, but.. Tanaka and Nishinoya's reactions will be... unpredictable" 

Kageyama decided that yes, running away was the best thing to do and wondered if awkward was engraved in his lifestyle. He saw his upperclassmen leaping towards him, but he swiftly stepped to the side and ran. He looked back and Shimizu was talking to them, holding her arm out in front of Yachi. With no interest to question anything personal, he kept running. He wasn't sure where he was going, but Hinata popped in his mind and he had the sudden motivation to toss to him.

\-----

Hinata stared at Kageyama running towards him, and puffed his cheeks. Hinata was always irritated at Kageyama, but for some reason he felt something more burning. Something like... jealousy.

Hinata's mouth gaped. Jealous? Why is he jealous? Sure, he was a little jealous of him when they first met because of his incredible skill, but that was months ago. He's been able to bear with it silently, so why is he feeling like this now? His eyes landed on Shimizu, and Hinata stopped breathing.

Oh.

Oh.

Kageyama came in just in time to distract Hinata's thoughts.

"Oi! What are you doing, standing around?" He yelled. Hinata colored and held a stance.

"T-t-toss to me!!"

Kageyama looked shocked, gripping the volleyball tighter, but merely grinned.

"I was planning to."

Oooh, Hinata whined. He was in some deep bullshit.

\-----

It was late into the evening when Sawamura decided it was best to call it a day. Everyone grouped up and chatted together, and how they should do this again one day. (Sawamura cringed, but nodded anyway) Kinoshita and Narita were riding Tanaka and Nishinoya's backs this time and Sawamura could only sigh. (Tanaka walked up to Kageyama moments after their encounter and muttered an honest apology, slapping him on the back) Ennoshita called Saeko if she can pick up the 5 of them, which she agreed to as long as Kinoshita wouldn't sneak ice pops into her van again, because last time he did the stain wouldn't go away for weeks and he earned the proper fear factor. Asahi, Sugawara, and Sawamura left to walk home together, as well as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Shimizu and Yachi had a ride from Yachi's mom, and as Kageyama and Hinata practiced together and watched as people leave the park one by one, Kageyama caught the ball and stared at Hinata.

"We should go."

"But," Hinata stared back, blank faced. "volleyball."

Kageyama couldn't argue with that.

They stayed at the park for another hour until the sky grew a strong hue of orange, and Kageyama, as much as he wanted to keep playing, needed to go home and catch the bus, and so did Hinata.

Both of them ran to the bus stop, and Hinata won, much to Kageyama's disappointment. The bus wasn't as crowded compared to the morning rush. And as they sat down near the doors, Hinata looked over at the pink bag, holding the perfume they bought.

"Are you even going to wear it?" Hinata asked.

"Probably not." Kageyama twitched his nose, like something had disgusted him. "Maybe once every billion years or something."

Hinata started to complain that they wouldn't live to a billion years, but then Kageyama retaliated that volleyball would, and Hinata for once out loud agreed with him. Hinata relaxed in his seat, feeling the small glass jar in his pocket. He closed his eyes and remembered his day with Kageyama, and furrowed his eyebrows realizing he spent it majority with him. Not that he minded, he liked it. He thought of many possibilities why Kageyama would get the perfume. Because it was probably one of the largest conveniences in the world? Did he actually like the smell of it? Kageyama said it smelled okay, but that was Kageyama talk and Hinata had to interpret it differently. He himself liked the smell, at least, even though he was like Kageyama and would probably never wear it. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Kageyama?"

The setter made a grunting noise, possibly because he was trying to sleep. Hinata forgot to say it.

"Uhm.... thanks. Thanks for the perfume. Yeah."

Kageyama was awake now. Without moving his head he glanced towards Hinata and almost choked when he saw the latter smiling. Hinata shifted, but Kageyama breathed out and closed his eyes again.

"Not like I needed it." A pause. "...You're welcome."

Hinata didn't seem satisfied, but he nodded, closed his eyes as well and drifted off to a soft nap.

\-----

"-ass. Dumbass, wake up! Wake the fuck up!"

"BUUH!!" Hinata ran out of his seat, screaming. Other people sleeping on the bus flinched and scowled at him, instantly making him embarassed and run off the bus. Kageyama rolled his eyes and followed behind accordingly. So much for a soft nap.

"Were you dreaming?" Kageyama asked. Hinata sighed and yawned, stretching his arms.

"No, I occasionally scream when I sleep"

"Okay."

They walked side by side towards Kageyama's house. Kageyama asked why Hinata was stalking him but honestly Hinata simply wanted to be with Kageyama a little longer. His hour long walk towards his own house would be worth it. Of course that's not what he said and instead screeched that he's not a stalker and is assuring for Kageyama's safety that he won't be attacked by a gang. Kageyama was probably tired because he didn't punch him and only grumbled some curse words Hinata wasn't able to catch.

The silence curse fell upon them, and Hinata, deciding that he didn't want to lose to it, gripped Kageyama's hand with all his might. Kageyama instantly freaked out and yelped.

"The fuck are you thinking, Hinata?!"

Oh yeah, Kageyama doesn't do touching.

"I just thought.." Hinata fumbled with his shirt. They stopped walking and the neighborhood was completely silent. "Felt right, y'know? ...Just thought."

Kageyama kept staring at him and Hinata wanted to punch him in the face for being dumbfounded. The silence was even worse than before and Hinata felt a headache coming for making the situation worse.When Hinata looked up Kageyama's scowl was less menacing than earlier, and he relaxed shoulders that he didn't know were tense. Kageyama started walking again, so when Hinata ran up next to him, he gripped his hand again, gently and more softly this time to make sure Kageyama wouldn't freak out. Hinata was going to protest when he felt Kageyama's hand move away, however, the close contact resumed with their fingers intertwined with each other instead.

Much better, Hinata smiled. Hinata felt a weight lift off his chest, and his vocal cords eased up after feeling so tight. He talked about events happening in his life recently, how some kid insulted his little sister and was going to beat them up, when he thought he locked himself in the gym storage room but realized the door slides to the right when exiting, not left, how he accidentally walked in on Nishinoya and Asahi hugging very intimately and ran away to Tanaka in desperate astonishment.

He wondered, as he held his irritatingly bigger hands in his irritatingly smaller hands, why holding hands made him feel better. The answer was clear, clear as the glass doors he once ran into while shopping in a nearby convenience store and had to clean it because his blood ruined it. As if he'd admit the obvious out loud.

They reached Kageyama's stupid rich home too early, and it was nerve wracking to think of separating. Kageyama looked down at Hinata, who looked back expectantly.

"I'm home."

Hinata rocked on his feet. "Yup. We're at your house."

Kageyama linked both of their hands together, letting the orange light cascade over Hinata's face. Hinata watched as Kageyama eyes looked over his own, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Not wanting to disturb Kageyama's sudden gentleness, Hinata pursed his lips, and as Kageyama looked incredibly confused, Hinata tugged down Kageyama's arms and kissed him.

It was passionate for their first time. It was terrible and gross, but it was so humble. Kageyama responded so gently, something so unlike Kageyama's nature that Hinata melted and leaned closer. And when they let go and Kageyama called him a jackass as he walked towards his front door, Hinata could only wave and call him a pissbaby back, because only he knew how much of one he was. Granted, everyone knew Kageyama's temper and awkwardness, but only he was able to see the oh-so-kind ass of a sweetheart Kageyama was willing to be. Words weren't needed when Hinata touched the glass jar in his pocket once more, that Kageyama truly loved him. And it was warm, Kageyama realized, as he closed the door behind him, that Hinata loved him very much as well.

All the proof was obvious in the time they had spent together, and nothing else seemed to contradict that.


End file.
